


The War Efforts

by DeliaDestruction



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaDestruction/pseuds/DeliaDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose Tyler have travelled to DS9, and are caught up in a defense nightmare, leaving the TARDIS wide open for attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh great. What’s that, now? More trouble for my bar,” Quark groaned in dismay when he heard an odd sound out on the Promenade. His patrons must have heard it too, despite their inferior ears, as many of them were looking at the door expectantly.   
“What’s this now, some new Dominion trick?” Sisko asked as he was led out of his office by Major Kira.   
“We don’t know sir, it’s just begun materializing on the Promenade. Odo’s mobilized his security teams, but we don’t know what good that will do.”  
It certainly didn’t look Dominion. In fact, it reminded Sisko of Earth for some strange reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was tall- well, taller than he was, anyway- blue, and really rather narrow. It said “Police Box” at the top in bold white letters on a black background.   
And the door was opening.  
Bajoran security officers drew their phazers and stood ready to shoot.  
First a man in a leather jacket stepped out, a large grin on his face- until he saw the weapons drawn at him. “Stay inside, Rose,” he whispered over his shoulder, pulling the door closed behind him. “Hello!” he said, raising his hands to about the height of his shoulders.  
“Who are you?” Sisko asked, “And what do you think you’re doing parking your box in the middle of my Promenade?”   
The man looked around, confused. “Ah. Right then, my mistake. I thought I’d be landing in a cargo bay.” He smiled a sheepish smile. “Anyway, I’m the Doctor.”  
“Doctor what?” Odo asked with a humph.   
“Just the Doctor.”  
Kira raised an eyebrow and she and Sisko shared a look. “And what are you doing here, Doctor? We didn’t know to expect you.”  
“People rarely do,” the Doctor replied with a grin, “But, here I am!”  
“Right, but that’s not generally a wise move in a war zone,” Sisko was the one to speak this time, and the Doctor turned to look at him. They made eye contact, and it was intense. “Odo, take this man into custody and…” He hit his comm badge. “Chief O’Brien.”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Come down to the Promenade. I have something you need to see.”  
“On my way,” came the other man’s reply. Two Bajoran security officers came up on either side of the Doctor, their phazers level and ready to fire, should they need to.  
“Oi! Come on, there’s no need for weapons. I mean no harm!” The Doctor said, keeping his hands raised, “I’m not even armed.”  
“Take him to Ops, my office. I’ll be there shortly.”  
Odo nodded, and the security detail- save for two Bajorans and a Starfleet Officer- moved out, nudging the Doctor along. 

Inside the TARDIS, Rose had her ear pressed to the door, listening to everything that happened. The Doctor hadn’t wanted her to go outside, wherever they had wound up. That wasn’t a good sign. From what she overheard, the Doctor hadn’t received the warmest of welcomes.   
She felt someone tugging at the door, then pushing it. It began to open. She pushed back, locking it. “You’re not getting in here,” she hissed.   
“I think there’s someone still inside,” she heard someone, a man, say outside. Something hit the door, and she realized they were trying to break in. She remembered that the Doctor had said that Genghis Kahn had once tried to break in, but failed.   
Still, she felt it wise to hide. She ran around the central console and pulled up the floor where the connections were loose. Whatever they were hitting the door with was quite persistent. She ducked down into the floor and pulled the grating back across.   
For about another half hour, something continued to hit the door, but true to the Doctor’s word, they were unable to get in. The door was locked and Rose was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

“How did you manage to get past our defenses?” Odo asked, pacing behind Sisko’s desk. Sisko sat there contemplatively, twirling his baseball in his hands. The Doctor shrugged.  
“You said you’re called the Doctor,” he murmured after awhile. The Doctor nodded.  
“That’s me,” he said.  
“And you’re not working for the Dominion.”  
“No. Of course not. Bad group, the Dominion. Known all across time and space. Nothing that would make me work with them. Not even if…”  
“If?” Sisko leaned across his desk, setting the baseball down on its stand.  
The Doctor shook his head. “No matter. Suffice it to say I’m on your side. I stand with anyone who stands against the Founders.” He paused a moment, looking at Odo.  
Taking his cue from the Doctor, Ben Sisko replied, “Odo’s not a Founder. He’s of the same species but he’s not one of them.”  
“Ah. Yes. I’ve heard of him.”  
“You’ve heard of me?” Odo looked shocked.   
“Well yeah! All the great historians go on- I mean, there’s no one in the Federation who hasn’t, probably.”  
Sisko and Odo shared a look, before Sisko turned back to the Doctor. “Your box. I’m assuming that’s a ship of some form?”  
“Yes. It’s my TARDIS. It’s disguising itself as a police box from the 1960s on Earth.”  
“You’re from Earth then?”  
“No. My companion is though- Oh. Rose. Um, I’ve left my companion in my TARDIS. I should retrieve her soon, unless of course you want us to leave.”  
“We’ll send someone for her,” Odo offered. The Doctor shook his head.  
“She’s got the doors locked,” the Doctor replied. If she’s got half a brain about her, he added silently. “I told her to stay inside. I wasn’t sure if you were going to blast me out of existence and I didn’t want to subject her to that.”  
“A situation that could have been avoided entirely if you’d let us know you were coming. Simply beaming aboard this station during a war-“  
“In all fairness, I didn’t beam aboard. I punched in the coordinates for this station and off we went. You’ll notice there’s no other ship out there- nothing with my technology in the least. Last I was on Earth in Cardiff. Now I’m here.”  
“What?”  
“Never mind. May I retrieve my companion?”

Rose sat in the library on the TARDIS, browsing lazily through a book by Dickens. She was too tense to actually read it; she’d yet to hear from the Doctor. Sighing, she closed the book and tossed it on the shelf again, wandering out of the library. She’d decided it was probably safe to explore a bit once whoever was out there discovered they couldn’t get in.   
The TARDIS wasn’t just bigger on the inside than on the outside, it was huge. And Rose hadn’t even begun to make a dent in her explorations. Even getting lost in there she hadn’t seen half of it.  
Exploring on her own got quite lonely, however, and she eventually made her way back toward the door and leaned against the railing. Outside, she could hear people talking, but she couldn’t quite hear what they were saying.  
Finally, she heard three loud knocks, and then silence. She didn’t know whether or not to answer, so she crept to the door slowly and stared at it. The Doctor wouldn’t knock. He had the key, after all.   
Three more knocks, followed by the sound of murmuring and silence.  
“What a peculiar little box. Is this a new vendor you Federation types moved in here?” a gruff voice boomed from just inches beyond the door.   
“Dukat, get away from that,” another voice, a woman’s, chimed in, and Rose heard something hit something else just outside the door.  
“Major,” the gruff voice said, “How good it is to see you.”  
“Can it,” replied the woman, “This is apparently someone’s ship and I won’t have you poking around in it. Move along or I’ll call Odo.”  
“A ship? It’s a box.”  
“It’s a police box from Britain in the 1960s,” corrected a familiar voice. Finally, the Doctor had returned. Rose stepped back, waiting for him to come in.   
“And that makes it a ship… how?”   
“Well, I could show you, if you like.”  
“I’m not sure that Dukat is really someone you should trust,” the woman interjected.  
“Come now, Major one little peek can’t hurt,” Dukat said with a hint of a whine.  
The door unlocked and opened, and Rose could see the Doctor’s arm as he gestured for others to come inside, along with a crowd of about 8 people. The one closest to the door was a tall, grey man who vaguely resembled a turtle with a bad haircut. Rose guessed that he was Dukat.  
“Doctor?” she called as the others slowly entered. He pulled up the rear, a huge grin on his face.  
“You didn’t wander off!”


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn’t known what to expect inside such a small box, but what he’d been faced with was not it. Skrain Dukat stared in awe at his surroundings.   
“This ship is impossible.”  
“No, it’s entirely possible. Or you wouldn’t be standing in it right now. It’s called a TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”  
“But I saw it on the Promenade. It’s a small blue box. How are we all fitting in here?”  
“It’s bigger on the inside.”  
“Well, obviously, but how.”  
“I’ll show you my ship, Dukat, may even let you fly it if you’re lucky, but the Major’s right, you’re not someone I can place much trust in. I’ve heard plenty about you.” The group erupted in laughter, including Dukat, though he didn’t look pleased.  
Rose stood away from the group, staring in awe.   
“This is quite the ship you’ve got, Doctor,” O’Brien said, trying to take all of the technical bits in. The Doctor smiled.   
Dukat shot him a glare so intense that Rose could feel the hatred emanating from it. “Doctor, surely we could come to some… monetary agreement that would benefit both of us…”  
The Doctor’s smile faded only slightly and he shook his head. “No can do. I’ve no use for your money and I’ve already explained why I won’t tell you.”  
Dukat opened his mouth as if to protest, but promptly closed it, clasping his hands together. “I’ll be on my way then. Late for a meeting. Thanks for the show.” He turned and walked out, and Rose slipped past the others and stood by the door, peering out at the strange man. She didn’t like the feeling he gave her.   
“You must be Rose,” a woman asked. Rose turned her head to address her and found herself facing a woman with bright eyes and long brown hair, but neither was her most striking feature. That was the spots that ran down both sides of her face.   
“Uhm, yeah, hello,” Rose said nervously. The woman stuck her hand out to shake Rose’s.  
“Jadzia Dax. That friend of yours, he’s pretty unique, isn’t he?”   
Rose smiled a grim smile as she shook the woman’s hand.  
“Yeah. One of a kind, actually.”  
“So, you two are travelers?” Jadzia asked, leading Rose out of the TARDIS. She looked around once outside. It reminded her of Satellite 5, only with aliens along with the humans.   
“Yeah. We’re travelers. We’ve been all sorts of places.”  
“Sounds like a fun life.” The two walked around to the side of the TARDIS. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to shift everyone’s focus to you. You didn’t look too thrilled to be in there with all of us.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So is it true? This thing can travel in time?” Jadzia asked in a hushed voice. Rose opened her mouth to reply, but closed it when she saw that Dukat fellow walk by, eyeing the TARDIS. Jadzia waited expectantly, then turned to glare down Dukat.   
“Can we help you?” she asked.   
“Not at all. I’m merely trying to figure this TARDIS out. Don’t mind me.”  
Jadzia turned back to Rose and rolled her eyes. “Wanna go get something to drink? Someplace where you’d be free to talk?”  
“Sure. Let me just tell the Doctor I’m going,” Rose said, and she ducked around the corner, looking into the TARDIS. The Doctor was talking rapidly with the man called O’Brien and the others were engrossed in a schematic on the screen. “On second thought, let’s go. It’s not like we’re leaving this… station?” she guessed. Jadzia smiled.  
“Welcome to Deep Space Nine.”


End file.
